This Is Tiring
by linzschminz
Summary: The misadventures of couple Sonny and Chad road tripping home, the tire goes flat, and a certain SOMEONE doesn't know how to change a tire. Embarrassing...
1. Chapter 1

**This Is Tiring**

**So I've been working on a Marvel fic for a while now and somehow I still end up writing my cutest ideas for a ship that hasn't sailed in 4 years. Figures. **

**This idea came to me while I was staring at the super moon the other night. They call it the super moon for a reason- not because of its close proximity to Earth, making it appear larger and the tides more intense, but it cures writer's block.**

**Idek anymore, just go with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…sigh…I guess the super moon isn't all THAT super after all**

**ENJOY**

Sonny POV

Once upon a time, my lovely long-ish-time boyfriend took me on a fantastic weekend trip to San had a magical, yet short three days and were a little less than pumped for a long drive back to the superficial town of Hollywood.

Chad, of course, had insisted on driving us there in his prized possession, a white Jaguar that is still fairly young. He also insisted on listening to his awkward mix of overplayed mainstream and slow, early 2000's music selection. Therefore, 45 minutes into the trip, I sneakily leaned my head onto my right hand, of which was holding an earphone playing the Vamps and Cher Lloyd.

"Love this song," He said as another slower one started and we passed a semi-truck.

I stared down the giant vehicle, "Me too," _and by that, I mean Cher's new album._

It took the most focus I had ever given _anything_ to resist tapping my feet or fingers to the beat of the music I was listening too. The poor kid doesn't even know how perfectly mainstream his music taste is.

"You're being oddly quiet," Chad's bright blue eyes looked over suspiciously at me.

I gave him the same look, "I'm just tired," I leaned my head back into my earphone.

"Mhmm."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. _He's onto me._

Mere seconds later, there was a loud boom, and I had to have faster-than-cat-like-reflexes to jerk my head up before it hit the window, "Oh my gosh," I tried to regain head balance.

"Shoot," _choice words, Cooper_, "Blew a tire."

He quickly pulled over onto the side of the highway and got out of the car. Not about to miss any action, I struggled to rapidly pull off my soft Wisconsin blanket and pause the playlist on my phone before stepping out as well.

I pushed my black hair to the back of my shoulder and watched Chad stare at the flat tire with disappointment.

"It's a goner," I crossed my arms.

"No kidding," He ran his fingers over the mysterious tear in the tire, "Now what?"

"You're gonna change it, right?" _Radio silence from Chad._ As if on cue, my eyes squinted and my head tilted and turned his way, all the while my lips formed into a smirk.

He caught my eye, "What?"

I gasped, "You don't know how to change a tire," his face went red as I laughed and laughed, "That's so sad, and kind of adorable."

"I- I mean I-" he looked beyond embarrassed at my mockery. I stopped laughing once he looked genuinely offended, "Really Sonny, really?"

"Sorry," I waved off my laughter and tried to get my breathing pattern back to normal, "But seriously, you have no idea how to change a tire?"

He shook his head, "When I was young it was all acting, all the time."

I raised a brow, "But your parents let you buy your own cars… without knowing a single thing about them…" I couldn't decide whether I wanted that to be a question or a statement. Changing the downer mood, I smirked and flipped my hair, "It's your lucky day."

Chad looked down at his flattening tire and then and then back over at me, with his eyes squinted, "Really?"

_Let me finish, Cooper_, "Because not only is your girlfriend pretty and talented," _but don't push it, Munroe_, "But she also knows how to change a tire."

A look of relief flooded over my sad little boyfriend's face and he held up a hand to high five me, "I knew you were good for something," he said _after_ my hand slapped his and I frowned, "Kidding, totally kidding… for a comedian, you don't seem to get my jokes all that well."

"What does that say about your jokes then?" my frown disappeared, "pop the trunk," I told him.

I pushed our luggage out of the way to retrieve the tools necessary to change the tire. _There isn't any way I'm letting Chad live this down._

I kneeled down on the ground after smoothing my soft, marshmallow white shirt, to begin cranking the car up. I used every *muscle* in my arms to raise the back right of the car off the ground.

Chad squatted down beside me, "I wanna help."

I pushed my hair out of my face and watched his face as he processed what he said, "That could have been phrase a whole lot better," I turned back to my project.

"What I meant," He sighed and it made me smile, "was, how can I help… darling?" _nice finish._

"You may hold the lug nuts," I smirked yet again and handed him a cold, silver chunk of metal, "Thanks, sweetie."

He shook his head, "My pleasure."

Cars and trucks whizzed past us as I silently slipped off the flat and picked up the smaller, newer tire. When trying to fit it on, my arms finally realized how weak they actually are and I stood up to violently kick the tire into proper position.

"Violence is not the answer, Sonny," Chad laughed at my misadventures of changing _his _tire.

I looked up at him and gave him the most dead serious face I could muster up, "Violence is the name of my gang."

His frown returned, "Do not even joke about that."

I attempted to gape but a smile succumbed to my face instead, "I could totally be in a gang," I gestured to my handy job as a tire changer.

"Mechanics has nothing to do with it," He rubbed a lug nut between his fingers.

"I could be in a gang," I mumbled, snatching the lug nut from his fingers.

"This, coming from a girl who prefers to be called Sonny," my *lovely* boyfriend pointed out.

I let my hands rest for a minute, "Can you do me another favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

Now _this_ is the boyfriend I signed up for.

Well, I didn't exactly sign up.

I was mind-gamed into this perfect mess of a relationship.

"Get my purse," _My_ current prized possession, a sky blue, tall Prada bag that I saved up for for a month. Chad returned to my side with my purse in hand like the faithful servant I am determined to make him.

He looked at me, down at the purse, then back at me, "My mom told me never to go through a woman's purse," I could see the nervousness surging through his crystal, sparkly blue eyes.

"I'm hereby giving you permission," I can't stop smiling at this current situation, "There's nothing in there that will scare you," I reassured him.

_Unless you're scared of tampons._

"K," He stated and his eyes calmed their storm.

"There should be a package of tissues in there," I said.

He rummaged, "Headphones right at the top…" He looked up and narrowed his eyes, and I shrugged, acting like I had no idea how they got there, "Got them," Chad pulled out a small, pink plastic rectangle that I had packed in case my allergies flared.

"Blot my forehead please," I leaned my head up and smiled. _I'm currently giving the phrase 'hot mess' a whole new meaning._

"Happily," He pulled a tissue out.

Once my sweaty mess was sorted out, along with putting the Jaguar back on all four wheels, I took another tissue to wipe some dirt off of my finger tips, "You're the best."

"No," He stood up and put the flat tire in the trunk of his car, joining all the tools, "_You're _the best."

"I was hoping you would say that," I flipped my hair yet again.

"Not gonna lie to you," Chad slammed the trunk shut and walked back over to me, "That was really hot."

I think every woman in the world just simultaneously rolled their eyes.

_Men._

"Are you speaking in reference to the fact I just sweat more than when I worked on a farm in the summer," I stood up and raised a brow when our eyes connected, "Or the fact that I just changed your tire like a boss?" I held my hand out.

His goofy smile turned into genuine awe and he high fived my waist-height outstretched palm, "You're a smart girl, I think you know the answer," My eyes motioned down to my still extended hand, "What?"

"Keys," I tried to sound less demanding than I was actually being.

He gasped, "My _baby_," Chad cuddled his keys.

"My fix," I gave my head a slight tilt, not breaking the raised brow facial expression, "And you can't drive over 50 miles or 50 miles per hour with this spare."

He considered it for a second, sneaking a glance at his beautiful car, and then one at his beautiful girlfriend.

"I'm intrigued," He dropped the keys in my hand. My face instantly lit up in another smile and I immediately spun on my foot to go to the driver's seat.

_Cheating on my Audi with a Jaguar…this is gonna be fun._

I put on my black cat eye sunglasses so that I could have the full experience, "Plug my phone in," _so demanding, I am…_

The best part about this is that Chad is complying with all of my demands.

The sound of the Jaguar's engine wasn't as gratifying as my Audi's, but it was pretty damn close.

"You so _weren't _listening to my music earlier," Chad gaped when we unlocked my phone to reveal that I had been jamming to MFPOTY by Cher Lloyd earlier.

I shook my head before checking my blind spot in order to pull back out onto the road, "Your music bores me."

"Ruuuuuude," Chad flipped through my playlists and started laughing, "_Feminism FTW_? Really, Sonny?"

I flashbacked to me and Tawni trying to lift Zora's spirits when she was down about the boy she liked telling her that she wasn't as great at parkour as he was.

"Turn it on," I smiled, looking forward to feeling even more empowered than I already was.

"Why?"

I knew the answer to this question- it's the same answer every time, regardless of the situation, "You know you want to."

"That's true," He pressed shuffle and the sound of sirens filled the small vehicle, and when the trumpets commenced he looked back over at me, "I'm gonna regret this, won't I?"

_Ladies all across the world, listen up we're looking for recruits_

_If you're with me, let me see your hands, stand up and salute_

"Yes, yes I will," He confirmed. _This kid is the greatest._

"Can you find the nearest place with a mechanic, please?" I used my polite words this time to sense the urgency. This car _definitely_ wasn't going to make it back to Hollywood without a newer, more durable tire.

It took Chad until the next song (Superhero by Cher Lloyd…what a tune) to narrow his search, "5 exits away, and 3 miles when you turn left."

He then turned his phone my way, "What are you doing?" I laughed at his weirdness.

"Documenting this special event in time," He answered.

"You're ridiculous," I rolled my eyes and focused back on the road.

He pressed a couple more buttons on his phone before balancing it in his hands and gazing back over at me, "You look like such a badass right now."

"I am one," I reminded him and kept up my Black Widow-esque act. _Independent. Determined. Perfect eyebrows._

"You're too great," Chad laughed pulling his phone down to scan the video. I shook my head at him and smiled, glancing for a second at the sun which looked ready to start its set for the day.

"I know," I sighed. _I guess internal empowerment comes out a bit arrogant externally._

_Who cares? I'm not ragging on myself for once._

"Alright, there's room for one more," Chad said, "Give me your best sass for this one."

"Ok _Marshall_," I acknowledged his director-like attitude.

"Not that you need any practice," He laughed and balanced his phone again, "Sonny, you drive really slow."

"Yeah but you ugly," I burst out laughing within the first millisecond of that flying out of my mouth, "I'm sorry, ohmygod, I'm so sorry," I said between breaths.

He tried his best to not laugh, but I totally saw the smile forming on his lips, "It's too late for that, it's already on the internet. I guess we're even."

I shrugged, "Truce…Now put on some Vamps."

A minute later, I pulled off onto an exit so that we could get back to the reality of our situation, "Go left at the light, and then I have to figure out what side of the road this place is on."

"Got it," I eased onto the brake as we neared the stoplight at the end of the exit. I hummed to "High Hopes" as I drove the Jaguar down the road, which slowly but surely became more and more wooded, "Wanna hear something kind of stupid?"

"Always," Chad looked up from his phone.

"This is totally our song," I blurt out as the second verse was about to begin. It was a thought that I'd had in my head for a couple of months, and I felt that now I was forcing him to listen to it, I might as well tell him anyways.

_I could move in with you, we could get married too_

_Go on our honeymoon, maybe we should finish this coffee first._

"You're adorable," He put his feet up on the dash and from the corner of my eye, I could see him grinning my way, "And also a badass."

"How do I do it?" I laughed.

"Up here on the right," Chad pointed to basically a bunch of trees until I saw a faint light, "Not that it would apparently be anything else."

The small shop was isolated in the darkening woods, "How sketchy is this?" I elongated every word as I drove the car into the parking lot.

"We're about to find out," Chad opened the passenger door.

I turned the car off and fixed my hair as I popped out of the car. Chad waited for me to reach his side of the car so that he could take my hand and bestow upon me my Prada bag. I, on the other hand, gave him his dearly loved keys back, "I'm gonna get you a _So Random!_ key chain for those."

"Ditto," Chad refuted, "But the Falls, of course," _Duh_. The store was as deserted as the road through the woods was, the only person there was a bearded man behind the counter.

_All the serial killers had beards, right?_

"Evenin'" The older man acknowledged us when we were about halfway to the counter, "How can I be of assistance?"

"We need a tire," Chad snorted a laugh at the memory of me changing his tire while simultaneously mocking him.

"Tires we've got," The man stroked his beard. _Like every serial killer with a beard would_, "What type of car are we looking at?"

"2014 Jaguar F-type," Chad listed out some more information, while I stayed about a step behind him, more importantly, I was about four steps away from the counter. Four steps and a man larger than I can buy some time.

_Don't be a baby_.

"You must be the youngest man I've ever helped with a Jag," The man clicked away on his computer.

Chad gazed out at his baby, "Worked hard for it."

"That's why you're dating him, ain't it?" The man looked up from his computer and straight at me, me who was not prepared at all.

My eyes instinctively slid over to my favorite familiar blue ones, "Unfortunately, no."

Chad gave me a genuine smile, sensing my nervousness, and rubbed my back. I simply leaned into his left arm, inhaling his obnoxiously expensive cologne.

"Alright young man, I have good news and bad news," Bearded man looked up from his ancient computer screen, "Bad news is that we don't have a tire that will fit your car right now, but the good news is that, coincidentally, we have a shipment coming in tomorrow afternoon that actually has the type you need."

My heart sank a little. I was really looking forward to seeing my mom and sleeping in my own bed that night.

"Is there anywhere else around here that would have it?" Chad continued rubbing my back.

The man shook his head, "Not for a couple of towns over. Even so, I don't have any tires that would be able to substitute until you made it that far. Closest thing I've got to a Jag is one for an Audi."

I lifted my head off of Chad's arm and gave him the most disapproving look I think I've ever given. Ever.

Beard man saw my look, "Don't tell me you've got an Audi?" I nodded, "Kids and their expensive cars these days… Well, anyways, there's a motel and some fast food about two miles up the road here, if you kids plan to stick around for the night. Shipment should be here by noon tomorrow."

We both gave each other the same 'this sucks' look while sulking back to the front door of the small shop. Chad opened the door, like the gentleman I've made him be, and held his keys in front of my face, "You drive."

I crossed my arms, "But I thought you di-"

"It's fun when you drive," He dropped the keys and I caught them, and we never broke eye contact. I spun on my heel (er- rather, my flip flop) and waltzed back to the Jaguar, happily restarting the engine, "This means I get to drive your R8, right?"

_I knew there was a catch_, "Not if you're gonna pop my tire as badly as you busted yours."

Driving on the isolated road through the isolated forest, I suddenly had a vision (Raven, is that you?) of Chad's Jaguar and my gorgeous Audi parked next to each other in a garage, then my brain panned out onto a beautiful, yet a bit too large for my taking, house with a long driveway.

I snapped out of it when we approached a clearing with a Taco Bell and a small motel and a couple of your standard shops before another stretch of woods.

The 3 teenage workers in Taco Bell were delighted to see famous faces from their favorite shows in their restaurant, and I was delighted to have real(-ish) food for the first time since the morning. However, we were a little less than delighted to stay in a motel with a flickering sign and views only of the woods.

As I waited for Chad to pop the trunk, I scanned the parking lot for anything suspicious looking.

That's right. I was being the great girlfriend I am and looking out for both of our safety.

So, naturally, Chad jumps up out of nowhere to scare me.

"Ohmygod," I gasp and almost scream, when I realize it's just the jerkface. He starts laughing at me (so this is what it's like on the other side) and I hit his arm with my Prada bag, "That's not funny," I whine.

"You're so paranoid," He continues laughing, "It's fine, we're perfectly safe…but either way take all of your stuff in."

"Good thing _you'll_ carry it all for me," I hand him my purple floral duffel bag and pillow.

"Right," He nods an apology and I close the trunk.

I walk a lot faster than my usual stroll to the door, "Jerks first," I open the front glass door for my pack mule boyfriend. He sets all of our bags in the extensive waiting area- two wooden chairs with old pink cushions. I opted to sit on our luggage while Chad went up to the desk to get a room.

He rang the assistance bell and waited. I pulled out my phone, deciding that it was probably a good time to inform my mother of the day's happenings and why I'm not home yet and also that I'm not dead.

After a minute with nobody out to help us, Chad rang the bell again. He looked back at me and I shrugged.

"Have you bothered to contact your parents?" I asked, not looking up from my conversation with my mom and Tawni.

"Oh yeah I have a family," He remembered and I snorted. He rang the bell again after I heard his phone send off a few messages, "My mom wants a selfie, smile," He held his phone up so that I was in the frame.

I gave my best hopeful smile for the snap, and then returned to my glowing screen and scrolled through my Flitter feed.

"Is anyone even back there?" I asked in the most monotone voice that I've heard in a while. _I want to sleep so badly_.

"I have no idea," Chad rang the bell again.

I laughed thinking about a comedian's bit I had watched where he was ringing the assistance bell until the front desk lady got really mad, "Do it to the tune of What Makes You Beautiful," I dared him.

_Ding._

_Ding ding._

_Ding ding._

_Ding. Ding. Ding. _

I giggled a little and started jamming- without even bothering to stand up from my comfortable position on the luggage, of course.

"WHAT?" We heard a voice yell from the back room around '_everyone else in the room can see it_' and I covered my mouth with my hand and silent laughed. This action, earning me a glare from Chad. _Priceless._

The lady, who seemed to have just woken from her sleep, gave us a key to our room and sent us off borderline rudely, but it was understandable since we had just torn her from her dreams. Dreams that were probably not about two young adults road tripping.

"Did you see how angry she was?" Chad asked laughing when we got into our room.

I nodded through the tears in my eyes, "That was fantastic," I dropped my bag on the ground, and shook away the laughter, "First thing's first, check for bed bugs."

Chad lifted the corner closest to him and checked for a dirty spot, "I don't see anything, do you?"

I checked the other corners, "Nope," I hopped onto the bed, with my legs crossed, "Now check under the bed and in the closet for dead bodies," I smiled my widest, most irresistible smile.

"Seriously?"

"Yes!" I scooted to the center of my bed, "I've read stories online about people finding bodies underneath their bed in countryside motels and Europe and stuff," I felt disgusted just thinking about it.

"No bugs, no bodies," He sat down at the end of the bed near my foot, "Just us."

I smiled when he stroked my leg a little, and we sat in comfortable silence on our phones for a few minutes. Every once in a while, I would gaze up at the undeniably attractive blonde sitting right at my feet, instinctively caressing me in order to remind me of his presence. Sure, he's a piece of work and was never the type of personality I had in mind when I was little and dreaming up the perfect man, but he's a little more exciting and fresh and different than the other-halves my friends have. Looking at him now, in this grungy, smelly motel, helps me grasp the excitement I have for our future- and God knows how messed up _that's _bound to be.

"I'm gonna go get changed," I stood up and walked over to my bag, pulling out shorts and digging for a clean-ish shirt to wear to bed.

"Here," Chad pulled an orangey-red shirt out of his bag and tossed it across the room to me.

I looked at the old logo on the front of the shirt, "But it's your favorite."

"Exactly," He grinned over at me.

I resisted any sarcastic comments about how it doesn't match my shorts, "I love you," I grinned back.

"Love you more," He watched me stand up from my sitting position by my bag, "Woah there, this is eye for an eye. I need one of your shirts, love," He smirked.

I picked a black v-neck at the top of my purple bag and threw it at him, "Freak of nature," I stood up and walked past him, ruffling his perfectly done hair in the process.

**Tadaaaaaaaaa. Only took me like…12 hours to write with breaks only to eat and once to make fun of my sister. BOOM.**

**Thanks for reading lovies!**

**LINZ**


	2. aww shoot there's another chapter

**Alright, listen up.**

**I got the best review ever on the previous chapter and 2 reviews asking for continuation and obviously it doesn't take much to get me on board so what the hey.**

**Y'all are lucky I already had ideas running for this.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything which really sucks BUT I'm going to Vegas next week so if somehow I hit the jackpot without even gambling then I'll start buying into Disney stocks until all of a sudden I own 51% and then there will be Avengers domestic shorts and SWAC will still be played I mean what BYE**

**ENJOY**

Sonny POV

I watched the battery percentage on my phone take a steep drop while waiting for Chad to finish showering. This motel only had 3 channels on the dated tube TV: the old-people-movie channel, the channel with reality shows that no one cares about, and the Spanish channel.

Needless to say, I settled for scrolling through hilarious reaction tweets about the sassy driving video Chad had posted mere hours ago.

"CHAD are you almost done in there?" I yelled.

He poked his adorable little head out of the bathroom door, "Yeah, what do you need?"

"I'm bored," I let my head fall back onto my yellow pillow.

With a name like Sonny, I obviously have to own _something_ yellow.

It surprises a lot of new friends that I wear black and white and leather all of the time, because _apparently _people expect me to only wear yellow floral sundresses (I wonder who led them to believe that… *cough* _Tawni_).

"I'm Chad, nice to meet you bored," Chad laughed to himself and I rolled my eyes.

"You can't make dad jokes until you have kids," I reminded him.

"It wasn't a dad joke," he feigned offense, "It's a _Chad _joke."

He shut the door to finish up, so naturally, I kept yelling at him, "There's a reason that your show isn't a comedy."

"Back at you, Random," He yelled back and I gasped.

I unlocked my 39% charged phone and went straight back to Flitter: "Chad Dylan Cooper sings Barbie Girl in the shower- PASS IT ON" _aaaand sent. Ain't nobody messin' with my Randoms._

Satisfied with the overwhelming responses that read, "I knew it", I flipped over to my group chat with my cast mates and sent them the only words I could think of before they saw my tweet.

_You're welcome._

I rolled over on my pillow and closed my eyes. By not focusing on the grossnasty that was our motel room, my mind wavered over to the scent of the shirt I was wearing. _Smells like… loganberries… and what I always thought Tom Hiddleston would smell like…_

On impulse, I picked my phone up to check the time- 7:04. _A little too early for bed. _I checked my email to find that Grady had sent a proposed script for a sketch regarding plaid shirts and dentures.

I sent back some suggestions right as Chad came out of the bathroom having finished doing his hair. He bounced onto the bed as close as he could get without sitting on top of me, "Still bored?"

I nodded my head. I was officially out of things to do.

Chad leaned over slowly, and his bright blue eyes fell from my eyes to my lips. He kissed me softly twice before leaning back into his own personal space bubble, "_Still_ bored?"

"Sort of," I grinned. Chad leaned his head down onto my shoulder and I stroked his hair line (this describes our relationship perfectly), "You look adorable in my v-neck, by the way."

I lied.

He looked freakin _gorgeous _in my v-neck. Can we just take a moment to discuss his _arms_?

He was finally putting his private gym to good use, apparently.

_Don't stare too long, Sonny. Do. Not. Stare._

"Saw that, love," Chad smirked.

"Damn it," I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. There was no denying it. We both knew I stared. _But was it an ogle? Nope._

The smirk reigned supreme, "If it makes you feel better, you look adorable in my shirt."

"You're sweet sometimes," I tapped his chin, "But I'm still bored."

"Me too, what's around here?" Chad sunk further to the center of the bed and laid his head on my stomach.

I closed my eyes to visualize the shops surrounding the Taco Bell, "There was a dollar store… a nasty looking consignment shop… and…nothing," I groaned about being stuck in the world's most boring exit.

"Let's go," Chad rolled himself off the bed and headed straight for his keys.

It took my mind a millisecond flat to come up with plenty of reasons why going was completely irrational, "Woah, woah."

"What?"

"This is a stupid idea," I said, "We're leaving all of our stuff behind, the mean front desk lady could lock us out, and God knows how sketchy this place is, something could-"

"Since when are you little miss sensible?" Chad cut off my extensive list of reasons that this was one of his more stupid ideas.

I had to think about a comeback for that one for a second, "Since… creepy beard laid eyes on me."

"His beard _was_ creepy, wasn't it?" He agreed for once, "But come on, let's go do something not boring."

I complied only when he grabbed both of my hands and pulled me up off the slightly uncomfortable bed. And before I could argue, he sweetly kissed my nose.

In doing so, I was so entranced that Chad was able to drag me out of the room and back towards the car, whose miles at that point were very limited. We reached the quiet lobby and gazed out the front door towards the Jaguar, "I'm so scared right now," I almost laughed at the image of us scanning the parking lot and routing a course to the car.

He laughed to himself and led me out into the lot towards the lamp that the car was parked under, "When we get back to Hollywood, I'm signing you straight up for self defense classes so when you get scared, you can just flip someone over."

"Even you?" I clutched onto his arm and inspected the area once again.

"Even me," I happily slid into the leather passenger seat and turned the satellite radio on.

The ride across the street was short, and within the minute we were strolling into an unkempt dollar store, "What are we feeling?" Chad wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on the top of mine as we gazed at the small candy selection.

"What's a safe choice?" I squinted at all the plastic bags as if they were going to tell me whether they were ok to eat or not.

"Twizzlers, totally harmless," Chad grabbed a red bag.

I took the bag from his hands and showed him the obvious opening at the top, "Or stale," I smirked.

"High standards, you have," He threw the old bag back and got a newer one without an opening, "Which makes sense; you _are_ dating _Chad Dylan Cooper_ and all."

"_Chad Dylan Cooper_ is ridiculous," I started the walk towards the cash register. The candy rang up as $1.07- crazy pricey, right? I pulled out a cute printed wallet that Nico and Grady got for my birthday (but I'm positive Tawni picked out) and scrounged for some pennies.

"I got it, love," Chad whipped his stupid expensive wallet out of his pocket.

_One more penny…_ "Nope, you paid for the zoo tickets and the tire and the gas," _How hard is it to dig out a coin? _"This one is mine."

"Consider it compensation for having to compete against the Falls," _oh please_, "It's fine, bae."

I stopped digging and looked him dead in the eye, "Call me that one more time, _I dare you_."

What a demeaning nickname…

Which is exactly why he uses it only when he wants me to get worked up.

"What? _Bae_?" He grinned his stupid little grin and emphasized the word. I snatched his wallet from his hand and threw it across the store, into an aisle, "That was mean."

"So are you," I gave up on the penny and handed the annoyed middle-aged cash register lady a dime, "Keep the change," I took the candy and went straight for the car when I saw Chad in tow.

It was finally full-on night when I walked back outside. So logically, I stopped dead in my tracks and habitually looked up at the sky. The one thing that Wisconsin had that Hollywood doesn't (besides Lucy) was a great view of the stars. But in this little, albeit sketchy, town (if that), you could see the night sky perfectly.

"Thanks for waiting," Chad started sarcastically until he noticed my gaze. He pointed his face up as well, "What a night."

"Right?" I continued my gawk at the universe.

"Come on," Chad's voice became light and when I looked back down at him, there was a hint of excitement in his eyes.

_What is this kid up to now?_

I nodded and proceeded to get back into the car, and looked at all the glowing buttons when the engine started. Chad simply drove to the far end of the large parking lot where there were no lights and no trees.

I gasped, "You're gonna murder me, aren't you?" He laughed at me, as expected, since I _am_ the funny one, "This is it…and all because I threw your wallet."

"Unfortunately, that won't be tonight," He turned the car off and opened his door. I hugged the bag of Twizzlers into my rib cage and slid out as well.

And as if my life has officially become a predictable rom-com (which is why I ditched that genre and thoroughly enjoy action or superhero movies now), my boyfriend laid down on top of the hood of the Jaguar.

I smiled at his thoughtfulness and took my seat right next to him and put the Twizzler bag in the middle.

Then, I took a second gaze upon the wonder that is our universe. I looked across the sky at all of the constellations and bright dots with a smile forming. I was, needless to say, _enthralled. _

I tried not to notice Chad looking over at me and attempted to focus back on being enthralled in all of the surrounding science, "You are one interesting being, Sonny Munroe," He smiled and looked back up at the sky, "One adorably interesting being."

"Wisconsin would beg to differ," I shrugged at the memory of fellow students calling me weird.

"I've learned so much about you today, it's unreal," He continued, ignoring my self-loathing comment, "First, you totally picked out our song without consulting me," _had to laugh at the phrasing of that_, "you have a crush on the universe," _pretty much_, "You change tires…"

"Like a?" I reminded him.

"Boss," _There we go… now you're getting it_, "And you're secretly a badass."

"That's all you'll ever need to know," I took a bite of the red licorice.

"Right," He reached over and stroked my hair line, "There's much more where that came from, I'm sure," I nodded at his statement, "I bet you were one of those 12 year olds that picked out names for their future kids."

"Sebastian and Boston," I said without hesitation, "I used to spend hours deliberating between Boston and Dallas for a girl because you can't name two of your kids after cities," I reminisced.

"Who's ridiculous now?"

"Still you," I squeaked at the light forehead pinch I was punished by and giggled, "Fine, what would you name your kids?"

"I don't know…" Chad rubbed his temples in thought, "Maddie and Dylan?"

I gasped, "You so _would_ name a kid after yourself," I turned my gaze over to him, "Your names are horribly boring too."

**(AN: I always pictured in my head that they would end up with 4 girls because Chad really wanted to keep trying for a boy, and they were Dallas, Maddie, Sage, and Saffron- the last two appropriately referred to as 'the spice girls')**

"Hey, if I really wanted to, I'd name my kid North or Rainbow," he shook his head.

"Or Apple," I added.

After a bit more banter, we laid on top of the car in comfortable silence. I took in the moment- the stars, the Jaguar, the Twizzlers, the shirt that smelled like perfection. I let Chad play with my hand that he took hostage. I ogled at space while he twisted around my rings and kissed every knuckle.

It was the perfect way to describe us.

**Wow. That got a lot longer than I thought it was gonna be. **

**This time it took me a whole week to write…smh…but locking myself outside without music or my phone really helped me center myself this time.**

**Thanks for the fab reviews! I got so excited at a few of them I almost cried.**

**ONLY ONE WEEK UNTIL I SEE THE VAMPS IN VEGAS ASDFGHJL;MWEGLSNAJEI NSNAVNKJVN**

**-LINZ**


	3. Surprise witch

**You guys keep suckering me into more chapters, goddammit!**

**Sorry it took so long, I spent a week in LAS VEGAS visiting a friend and it was one heck of a trip. Captain America offered to carry me. I made a cute friend in Topshop. Bought some anklets. Ate In N Out. No big deal.**

**So I guess in honor of spending some time on the West Coast, I should get back to Channy who are still stuck there wtf go home already you two.**

**Sitting on a plane rn and the turbulence is stressing me out. And I think the flight attendants are judging me for buying a Phineas and Ferb and Marvel magazine.**

**I still don't own SWAC or anything else mentioned but I do own anklets now which are fun.**

**Jesus, where do I start?**

Sonny POV

The bed that night was horribly, horribly uncomfortable. I cannot stress that enough.

Not to mention, Chad had taken my arm hostage- per usual.

After opening my eyes to discover some mold forming on the ceiling, I stretched out my right arm (the only free one) until it cracked. I lifted my back up to stretch it out as well. Then, I flipped my head over to the left to see my adorable boyfriend still sleeping peacefully, cuddling with his favorite limb.

I smiled and stroked his hair a little before reaching over towards my phone.

"Ew ew ew ew," I tried to shoo away a small black spider sitting on my home button. Grossnasty.

Flitter revealed to me that Chad had woken up in the middle of the night and had tweeted one simple statement.

_I love petting dogs_

"Dork," I said out loud trying not to burst out laughing. _I thought you hated dogs?_

I looked back over at the blonde next to me who was still adorably dead asleep. And still holding my arm hostage. _Won't get tired of this...ever._

_But if there was one thing I could change, it would be receiving my arm back._

Bored with reading my Flitter timeline, I decided that searching for a breakfast of sorts would be a decent idea. *cue stomach gurgle*

I tried to lightly slide my arm out of its locked position. _Nothing_.

I sat up a little more to make the angle of sliding a bit more straight. _Nada_.

Then, I tried to lift Chad's arm without waking him up, and not to anyone's surprise, I was completely unable to budge it. _I seriously need to consider those self defense classes_.

_Sigh_, "Chad, sweetie," I nudged him, "I'm gonna go find out the breakfast situation."

"Yeah, ok," he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

I shook my head when he attempted to return to sleep, "Can I have my arm back?"

Hesitation from the boyfriend, "Mhmm," he released my arm and rolled over onto his stomach. I stroked his hair one more time as my thank you as I slid out from under the thin sheets.

The mirror in the room proved that I looked decent enough to wander around a motel in the late morning in search of food, so I headed towards the door. I stopped in my tracks when I realized that I had no key and no desire to sit outside the room until Chad woke up.

_"There's my girl," Chad would open the door and look down at me sitting across the hall on the nasty ground, "What are you doing out here?"_

_I would then groan and stand up, "waiting for you."_

_"Sorry," he would shrug and then laugh, therefore canceling out his actual sorrow._

_"Sleep less," I would then roll my eyes and stalk back into the room._

_"I love you," He would attempt to soften the anger._

_"Yeah you do."_

I laughed at the scene I created in my head. _We spend way too much time together._

"Hi," I found myself back at the front desk with the slightly rude lady from last night.

"How can I help you?" She pinched the bridge of her nose as if my greeting was already getting on her nerves.

"Um," _now I'm scared_, "I was wondering if you possibly had a continental breakfast?"

"No," Front desk lady answered without any hesitation whatsoever, "But I do have an apple."

Too scared of the consequences of declining the offer, I nodded, "Do you have two?"

With a sigh of exhaustion, the lady reluctantly put a small basket of surprisingly fresh looking apples on the desk in front of me.

Or rather, halfway-slammed them onto the desk.

_Is our tire here yet_?

"Thanks so much," I smiled, hoping for a somewhat friendly response back. I received a wave of acknowledgement as she went to filing her nails, "Now what?" I asked myself beginning to wander again.

I discovered a sitting area with a couple of small couches, a TV, and some newspapers that had headlines from weeks ago across the top.

I shrugged and claimed a couch. I picked up the closest newspaper and began flipping through channels on the TV, which *conveniently* had 1000 channels available.

I gasped when I came across a familiar show title, "Dragon Tales? Heck yeah," I smiled and flipped through the newspaper to find something appealing to read.

_This Week in TV Reviews_

I deliberated.

Reviews had been read by myself before. I beamed and grew in confidence at the good ones, and the bad ones would send me spiraling into stress towards desired perfection.

Skip it.

_This Week in Movie Reviews_ became a lot more intriguing all of a sudden.

"Too bad Chad's asleep," I said to myself reading about Zac Efron's new movie that had tanked in its first week. _All the hyped up movies always suck_, I reminded myself as I took a bite out of one of the apples. Next review was for Robert Downey Jr's new movie, "What a beautiful human being," I whispered to myself.

I then looked up to make sure that there was nobody around listening to me talk to myself.

And then I scolded myself for _talking_ to myself.

The newspaper made the magical crinkling sound as I flipped to the travel section. I smiled at pictures of speed boats and London and lake houses and the Mediterranean. The travel section is a beautiful section.

"What the f is this?" A voice asked.

I looked up and saw a young boy that looked around the age of 13. The age of which boys become class-a d-bags. Exhibit A: SnapBack. Exhibit B: high top basketball shoes. Exhibit C: attempt at checking out a 19 year old girl in her boyfriend's t-shirt.

"_Dragon Tales_, duh," I pointed it out as if it should be obvious.

"Isn't that show for babies?"

"Babies must have really good taste in shows," I didn't look up from the article about Harrod's.

"Not really," _where did this kid come from anyway_? "Babies like Dragon Tales and Barney and So Random."

_Seriously_?

"Believe me, kid, So Random has adult humor," I looked up at the young, brown haired boy, "you're just too young to understand it."

_You might want some ice for that burn_.

"I'm a man," he said defensively, "I'm totally a man!"

_Just because you touched yourself once doesn't mean you're a man_

_I need to go to church._

I set the newspaper down on the table and grabbed the apples and key, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Time for our date, am I right?" _The male species is an unnecessary one._

And with that, I stood up to go back to the room. I was beyond ready to be back at home.

I had to fiddle with the key to get the door to unlock, and I walked in to find the room still as dark and silent as I had left it. Chad was still laying on his stomach with his head buried in his pillow. The time on my phone screen read 12:30, and I figured that it was about time to get the hell out of this creepy pit stop town, "Chad," I knelt down next to his side of the bed and rubbed his outstretched arm, "Sweetie, it's time to get up."

"No," he mumbled and I snorted a laugh.

"Dude," I squeezed his arm until his eyes opened a bit, "I'm getting changed. If you're not up when I'm done, I will not hesitate to leave you here," total joke, but he always gets the point.

In lieu of flipping on the flickering yellow lights, I opened the curtains to get in some natural light. _What a view_, I sarcastically thought to myself looking out at the dark woods.

I grabbed my workout pants and tank top that read "I hate running" and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

I was not alone.

My gag reflex did not delay itself when a giant black spider was spotted in the sink, "Eww eww ohmygod eww," I tried to shoo it back down the drain.

I changed in record time and brushed my teeth around the motionless arachnid, then was genuinely surprised to see my boyfriend up and moving when I left the bathroom.

"Breakfast situation?" He looked up at me with so much hope in his eyes.

"Apple?" I tossed the red fruit his way, "and it's already lunch time."

"Same thing," He shrugged and turned to zipping his bag up. I sat down on my luggage once again and merely watched Chad get himself together, internally laughing at the 12 year old boy from 15 minutes ago. _What an idiot_, "Why are you so obsessed with me?" He looked over at me smirking.

I shrugged, "I could ask you the same question."

"I asked first."

"I asked most recently," I smiled and redid the clasp on my gold anklet.

He sighed in defeat, "Ready to go, my annoying girlfriend?"

Is stood up and grabbed my bags, "Check the bathroom to make sure I didn't leave anything," I looked around the bed to see if we had dropped anything.

My smile returned bigger and brighter when I heard him scream a little. Fear was surging through Chad's eyes when he quickly hopped out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He looked my way and I made no effort to hold back my laughter, "I hate you, Sonny," he put everything together in his head and I walked over to him, " I hate you so much," I ruffled his hair and earned myself a pat on the back. Lower back, that is. _Worth it._

In 10 minutes we were back at square one, creepy beard's car workshop. He happily accepted the keys to drive the car into the shop (a little too happily... It was sketchy) and we sat in the waiting room to, of course, wait out the tire change.

"I have a meeting tonight," I scrunched my face in disgust at the email I was reading from Marshall.

"Sucker," Chad put his feet up on the coffee table and looked down at my phone. This situation would have been a lot more comfortable had Chad insisted not to sit in the same chair as me, but I couldn't deny how adorable his request was.

"Got any sketch ideas?" I leaned onto his arm in hopes that it would get the ball rolling, "Ideas that aren't stolen from _SNL_?"

"Not one," He shook his head at the parameters, "Have any Mack Falls plot twists?"

"None that you'll like," I brushed my dark hair out of my face, "Although they'd be pretty mind blowing."

"Save them for your own show," he just _knew_ that my ideas would involve killing off some main yet completely unnecessary characters. But it has to be done sooner or later.

It's probably going to be sooner.

Bored with waiting and bored with writing professional sounding emails, I pulled up my camera app, "Do we do sad-waiting face or hopeful-waiting face?" I held up my phone and asked.

"Hopeful," Chad answered and I smiled wide, per usual, at the phone screen. After taking several, I pulled up the prospects, "Looking gorgeous in this one," Chad smiled.

"Aww," I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks, "You're sweet."

"I was talking about myself," He corrected me right on cue. _Blush, gone_, "But you look nice too."

"Horrible save," I laughed and posted the picture to Flitter.

"Send it," he had already retweeted my post.

"Will do," I said monotonously as creepy beard came into the waiting room.

Creepy beard wiped some grease onto his facial hair which made me cringe a little, "Tire's all done, y'all are good to go."

We both tried to stand at the same time and ended up getting stuck. I fell down in my laughter which gave Chad the boost he needed, "Thanks man," my lovely boyfriend struck out his hand to creepy beard and I still just politely smiled in the background.

"Thanks," I nodded to creepy beard and he winked (_ewwww_) when we were walking out to where the freshly-tired Jaguar was parked.

Before long we were back out on the highway and in the same positions as the previous day, Chad driving with his crappy music playing, and I was trying to tolerate it and curled up in a blanket.

"Nope, no more of this," I snatched his phone when another snoozer started playing and scrolled through the music selection. But my face lit up again once I found the prime song from his era of choice halfway through the library, "This is happening."

An all-to familiar beat from what, 2004(?) started playing.

"Oh my God, Sonny," Chad smiled too.

I instantly started singing along, "_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul_."

Chad caved after another 4 lines and we sang along obnoxiously to the song of our generation.

"Did you realize that song came out _ten years ago_?" Chad shook his head in disbelief, "Did you think you'd be here ten years ago?"

"Nope," I told him straight up.

Silence ensued as we both knew what was coming next, "So," He started with a sigh, "Did you get your notice from Condor too?"

I ran my fingers through my black hair, "2 weeks ago..."

A mere fortnight ago, my cast mates and I were chilling in the prop house, per usual, when a sadder-than-normal looking Marshall sulked in. He interrupted our brainstorming session (that Chad would also call "playing on the slide") to hand us all fancy letters from Mr. Condor.

Firing notices.

We are getting too old for his network, and he's firing us.

And to add insult to injury, he's phasing each of us out one at a time.

"How long do you have left?" I looked over my stressed boyfriend.

"8 months," He nodded and focused a little too closely on the road.

"Ha, 9 months," I tried to make light of the situation, "But then again, they're phasing each of us out one at a time," I shrugged, "Last one hired, first one fired."

"Sorry, love," He gave me a sympathetic smile.

I waved my hand to play off my disappointment, "I need to move on anyways... So do you get cancelled or replaced?"

This was the key question into Chad's most inner thoughts right now. He'd devoted his life to this character, he had embraced this character and taken on a lot of his traits in real life, "Cancelled."

"That's good...ish," I rubbed his arm.

"What's good is that we finish up around the same time," _aww shoot I didn't think that this would turn into the "future" talk._

"So what _is_ Chad Dylan Cooper going to be doing in his Mackenzie retirement?" I asked intrigued.

"There's 3 things that I want," he began and I realized that he had given this, shockingly, a lot more thought than I had, "a franchise, a dog, and a family."

"Doesn't a dog count as a family?" I wondered out loud. Before having a reaction.

He shrugged, "Depends on the dog. You know of any good breeders?"

"Chaaad," I had to stop him before he said anything else that was stupid, "You have to rescue it. There are so many adorable and house-broken dogs on death row," I plead with my eyes, "Get a rescue."

"Jesus, Sonny, don't cry," He laughed at my passion, "You've got me wrapped around your teeny little finger."

Awkward silence after an awkward laugh. Now I have to ask about the comment, "But family wise..."

"We're barely 20, kid, you don't have to worry about that for a little bit," Chad stated as fast as possible before either of us freaked out, "I have things to do before we settle down too. Like the franchise."

"Since when did you start thinking about this?" What? I'm curious.

"Last night," He told me when we reached a red light, "Thinking about kids names naturally made me think about kids and more importantly the lake house that we _need_."

"We don't _need_ a-" I stopped, "wait, _we_?"

"Yeah _we_," He said it as if it wasn't obvious, "It's you and me, we're in it for the long haul and the lake house."

I stayed staring forward at the highway as a grin crept onto my face. I had never imagined that Chad had even _thought_ about this kind of future, let alone would tell me about it out loud. It was a beautiful moment. A moment to be locked up and cherished for a long time.

"This is it," He finished, "you're it."

"Stop, I'm gonna cry," I was getting emotional at the thought of Chad having an emotion that wasn't arrogance.

He took my left hand and kept his left on the steering wheel, "When the Falls is over, you're all I'm gonna have left."

"Not just me," I brushed an eyelash off of his face, "My friends like you too, they just don't seem like it."

I hated seeing him all sad, but the candidness was unreal and I was hoping it would last forever.

The highway curved onto a mountain ledge that overlooked the crystal clear Pacific. The view was absolutely breathtaking, and added an even more special element to the moment that we were having.

He gave me a hopeful Chad smile after a second, "You. Me. Lake house. Day after your last show."

"That's not your idea of a marriage proposal, right?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"Excuse you," He scoffed, "I'm on a teen drama, I have outstanding tear-jerker ideas of a proposal."

_And there he goes._

**I'm sorry that took me a month to write. In other news IM SEEING ONE DIRECTION TOMORROW IN CHICAGO YAAAAAAAAY ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE IVE SEEN THEM.**

**HAVE A WONDERFUL EVENING**

**-LINZ**


End file.
